


That's the best I can hope for

by sherlylikeswaffles



Series: Diggle's grave [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to "Daddy can't come to tell you good night". Diggle explains why he faked his death to Lyla, Felicity and Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the best I can hope for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rane_Costa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rane_Costa/gifts).



> This work is for Rane_Costa because they wanted to know how Diggle survived. I did not write however how Felicity told Oliver she was pregnant because I already wrote a "Oliver finds out Felicity is pregnant" fic. It called "A lillte something (or rather a little someone)".

“Johnny, how...how is this possible?“Lyla asked her husband disbelievingly.  
“Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you had to think the worst.” He carefully sat Sara back down into her bed and went to hug Lyla. Felicity quietly felt the room, she felt like she was interrupting a moment. But she still could hear them talk.  
“It all happened so fast, “Diggle explained, “There was an explosion and I flew around. I believed I was dead for sure, that the plan hadn't worked out after all.”  
“What plan, Johnny?” Lyla asked.  
“It was Laurel's plan actually. We wanted Damien Darkh to believe that he killed one of the Green Arrow's partners, that he succeeded.”  
“But why? Why would you do that?”  
“Lyla, Damien Darkh is not the kind of man who gives up before he gets exactly what he wants. And he wanted to destroy Oliver, destroy us.”  
“So you let him? Oliver is devastated because he believes you are dead. And Felicity, too. And I, have you any idea what I have been through?”  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Then John said: “Do you really think I would have done that, if I didn't believe it wasn't absolutely necessary? Darkh would have come after you, after Sara, after Felicity, Thea, Laurel. Everybody I care about. But now that he thinks that I'm dead, he might lie low for a while, but when he attacks again, we'll take him down. And surprise will be our advantage.”  
“But why was it just you and Laurel involved in your great plan? Why didn't you tell me?”  
“Lyla, you know I love you and you have many qualities but pretending like you lost your husband...it had to be convincing. And we were already in enough danger. I'm sorry, sweetie. I really am. But I just believed it was for the best.”  
There was silence again and then kissing noises. Felicity retreated toward the kitchen. But unfortunately her heels were not really intended for sneaking around.  
“Felicity?” John called from behind her.  
“John, I'm glad you're alive, obviously. It was so terrible...to believe you were dead. But I think you and Lyla need some time alone, so I was just on my way out.”  
“Felicity, I'd like to talk to you first.”  
“Okay,” she said, standing a little awkwardly in the hallway.  
“I know this couldn't have been easy for you, believing you lost me. I'm sorry.”  
“As strange as it should be, this is not the first time I thought I had lost someone and he eventually returned or turned out not to be dead. Actually this isn't even the second time this has happened to me. Really, what is my life? But...it doesn't mean that it ever gets easier. You are like a brother to me, John and to Oliver, too. Please...just please never leave us again, okay?”  
“I can't make empty promises but I will always try my hardest to come back to the ones I love the most,“John said, it sounded like something Oliver would say.  
“That's the best I can hope for,” Felicity said and hugged him. It felt so good to feel his heart beat strongly and to inhale the familiar smell of him.  
“You've got to tell Oliver. And he will be pissed. Happy sure, but pissed as hell as well. And he will probably believe that I was involved somehow. That we did it again, behind his back, like we did with Roy.”  
John smirked: “Okay, I'll handle it and make sure he doesn't blame you.”

Oliver looked around cautiously. Felicity had just called him and told him that they had a lead and he needed to get there immediately. As always he did as Felicity told him to do. But something about this didn't feel right.  
“Felicity?” he called through the comm.  
“Oliver, he'll be there any minute now. What ever happens, don't kill him or hurt him either,” Felicity told him, her tone light, but beneath it lay tension.  
“Who?” he asked confused.  
But the question answered itself when a man walked into the alley. He had broad shoulders and a faint smile on his face. Could that really be Digg?  
“Hey, Oliver. It's damn good to see ya.” It was definitely Diggle's voice.  
“John?” he asked.  
“Yeah, man. It's me...I'm not dead,” he added when he saw Oliver's incredulous look.  
“But..how?” Diggle wanted to explain but first of all, Oliver hugged him.  
“I'm glad, you're back, “he whispered.  
“You could have told me, you know, “Oliver said when Diggle had finished his explanation.  
“Yeah, let's not go there... You could have told us what you were really up to a lot of times. But, oh right, you never actually did tell us,” Diggle said good-naturally.  
“Ah, right. I guess I deserved that,” Oliver admitted, but he was smiling now at his best friend, who was like a brother to him.


End file.
